CSI: Cody Sierra Investigation
by ellie2498
Summary: Someone has killed Gwen and therefore ruined Cody's life. Will he catch the murderer, or will he be too busy crying to do anything productive?
1. Cemeteries and Nightmares

**Personally, I think this is my best story yet, but I'll let you be the judge of that! This is Cody's point of view, since he's my favorite character! But sorry, this isn't a NoCo story! But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it!**

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Noah approaching.

"It's freezing out here. You should come home." I didn't move, or even respond. "I hate to say this, but crying's not going to bring her back."

Now, I turned around to face him. I could barely make out his facial features through the fog. "You don't know what it's like to have the love of your life taken from you. You have no idea what I'm going through." I turned back around and traced the letters G-W-E-N on the tombstone in front of me. I re-read, for the billionth time, "Gwendolyn Victoria Harper. A loving family member. June 25, 1996- December 8, 2012."

"No, but I do know how creepy it is to have your best friend spend all day for a _week_ at a cemetary."

"I've got nothing better to do."

"I could think of a billion things."

"But... I just feel so... empty inside."

"No, you don't. Let's go." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the exit. I knew better than to resist. I just let him drag me out of there. He opened the passenger door to his car and practically threw me in. I buckled my seatbelt, then just sat with my head in my hands. The dark was kind of... comforting. I heard Noah get in on the driver's side and start the car. His palms slapped the steering wheel, and he sighed, as if trying to think of the right words to say.

"The cops called today," he said after a pause. "They confirmed that it was definitely murder, not suicide, but they don't have any suspects yet." I looked up at him, and he was staring back, searching me, to see how I felt about this news.

"She's goth, not suicidal."

"You mean, she _was _goth."

"Just because she's dead, doesn't mean she's not still what she is!" I crossed my arms and looked out the window, refusing to look at him again. "Now drive the car." He took a deep breath and backed out of the parking lot. We were halfway home when he said, "You know what's weird?" I didn't respond, so he continued. "Sierra was the only person that didn't show up to her funeral. And she was invited, so it's not like she didn't know about it."

"So? Maybe she had to be somewhere," I defended.

"Yeah, but it's not like her to miss anything about Total Drama. Especially something as major as a funeral."

"So?"

"So, you're saying you don't think that's weird?"

"What are you suggesting? That Sierra is the murderer?"

"Well, no, but basically, yes."

"Even if she was, she wouldn't be stupid enough to skip out on the funeral. Then people would obviously suspect her. I'll admit she's crazy, but I'm positive that she's not a killer."

"Okay, okay! You don't have to get all defensive, it was just a thought!" He turned into the lot of our apartment building. Our families lived across from each other, so we were always together, laughing and having a good time. But today, we were silent as we walked through the lobby and into the elevator. The cheesy elevator music was the only sound all the way up to the nineteenth floor. Then, we walked down the hallway, took a right, a left, another right, then we were there, at apartments 19-J and 19-K. I was busy fishing my key out of my huge pockets when he said, "So... let's hang out tomorrrow! We haven't in forever."

I found my key, unlocked and opened the door, and right before I slammed it shut, I heard him say, "Okay, bye." I knew in the back of my mind that I should've felt bad, but my heart was too numb, frozen. Just like it had been since she... passed.

All of a sudden, I felt a wave of different emotions. Dizzy, like I was about to pass out, nauseous, like I was about to puke, angry at Noah, for dragging me away from her, angry at the world, for taking her away from me, love, for my only love who was now dead and buried in the ground, conflicted, because I was feeling all these different things at once, confusion, because I'm pretty sure my head was about to explode, but most of all, sadness. Not knowing what else to do, I ran into my room and cried my eyes out.

I cried until I had no more tears left, and yet, I still cried. It was the first time since the funeral that I actually let out my emotions. I had a very depressing week's worth of tears stored in me that I had finally let out.

I don't know how long I sat there, on the floor, leaning up against my bed, back to the door, and looking out the window. That was my favorite spot to go to when I was a kid. I was still weeping when I heard my mom come home from work. Yet, I still stayed glued to the floor, gazing out at the foggy Austin, Texas skyline through blurry tears. Eventually, the sun set, engulfing me in darkness. I just decided to climb into bed and sleep, since I was too tired and sad to do anything else. On top of that, I had a massive headache from crying for hours.

* * *

That night, I had nightmares.

First, I was at a baseball game, and the man sitting in front of me pulled out a gun and shot me. A bus appeared out of nowhere, and I climbed aboard. It drove me to the underworld. It was so hot, it was hard to breathe. I crossed the river styx, and there she was. _Gwen._ Well, Gwen's head. Her body was a skeleton. But that didn't matter. I was finally with her again. Her bony fingers gently found their way in-between mine, and she smiled at me. I felt happy for the first time in over a week! There was so much I wanted to ask her, but just seeing her again made it hard for me to process my thoughts.

_"Join me," _she whispered in a sinister voice, that was definitely not hers. Then, her eyes turned jet black, and she lunged at me, her pointy teeth bared.

I woke up, sweaty, breathing hard, and shaking, as if I'd just a marathon. It was still dark outside, and I was still tired, so I calmed down a bit, then fell back asleep, thinking my dreams couldn't possibly get worse than that last one.

Next, I woke up in a dark room. I heard deranged laughing to my right. Suddenly, a bright light clicked on, and I saw that the source of the cackling was Sierra. She held up her left hand, and my right hand moved with it. We were handcuffed together.

I started to scream. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, while trying to pull my hand out of the handcuff.

"Trying to escape at this point is pointless," she stated calmly, but with a crazy, murderous look in her eye.

I started to scream louder, hoping someone would hear it and rescue me. "HELP ME! I'M ABOUT TO BE MURDERED!"

She merely chuckled. "Oh, no. You've got it all wrong. You're not getting killed tonight. She is." She pointed to the corner, and that's when I noticed Gwen, tied to a chair, her hands and feet tied and mouth taped shut. She looked unconscious.

"No... No, you wouldn't! You DIDN'T! GWEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"She isn't dead yet, silly! You've got a front row seat to watch me kill her!"

I started screaming and crying, kicking and pulling on the cuff. Gwen woke up and started breathing heavily. The tape on her mouth moved in and out. Sierra picked up a pistol laying next to her and slowly started walking over to Gwen, pulling me along with her.

"What do you think, Cody? A slow death," she aimed the gun at Gwen's stomach, "or a fast one?" She aimed it at her head. Gwen looked between me and Sierra, pleading and helpless. Every time her eyes landed on me, I felt a sharp stab of sadness hit my chest. I vaguely remembered that this was a dream, but it seemed so real, and that idea was quickly slipping away.

"Please," I begged, while tears rushed down my cheeks, "please, don't."

"What? Did you say slow? Okay, if you say so, _Codykinz._" She didn't hesitate to fire the gun, right in the center of Gwen's stomach.

"NO!" I screamed. I yanked out of the handcuff and ran over to her. "NO! GWEN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" But it was too late. She gave me one last scared look, then died in my arms.

"YOU! YOU MONSTER!" I turned around to face Sierra, who was standing there, smiling.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you _are _the only witness." She slowly raised the gun and aimed it right at my head. As she pulled the trigger, I woke up in my own room. I ran to the bathroom and puked.

* * *

**Please review! Who do you think is the murderer?**


	2. A Fresh Look

**I'm back and ready to write! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I sat there, on the cold bathroom floor, for about an hour. Then, the sun started to rise and I figured I should get out of there before my parents woke up. They'd probably accuse me of being hungover, like always, even though I've never touched alcohol in my life, much less let any enter my body. They assume that since I'm 16, I'm always somewhat drunk.

I numbly made my way back to my own bed. I started to fall asleep again, but then my phone beeped, indicating that I just got a new text. I groaned because my phone was all the way across the room, but I dragged myself over there, through mounds of dirty clothes, to retrieve it. I did have a new text, from Noah, at precisely 9:34 AM.

**Hey cody r u ok?**

I replied with a simple "no," even though I ached to tell him everything, from trying to deal with the burden of Gwen's death alone, to last night's nightmares. I wanted to hear someone, anyone, say, "It'll be okay," or, "We'll make it through together," instead of, "I'm sorry for your loss." How can you be sorry for something you don't even understand? I started to fade into that half-conscious state of mind I'd been in for the past week, but then my phone beeped again.

**Do u want 2 talk about it?**

_Yes! _I screamed on the inside. But instead of saying that, I threw my phone on the ground and buried myself in my covers. I desperately tried to fall asleep again, but I couldn't. I heard someone enter my room and sit down on the bed, their butt really close to my face.

"Tired, much?" my dad asked. I sighed rather loudly.

"Hungover again?" I groaned, not like I was agreeing, but because I was fed up with the poor parenting skills my mom and dad had. He chuckled. "When will you ever learn?" With that, he got up and left. I started to silently cry. _What did I do to deserve this? _I thought, but the thought was quickly washed away by my tears.

* * *

In the next half hour, I counted that my phone beeped seven more times. _Noah, leave me alone!_ I desperately thought. -_Beep- _Eight. I crawled out from under my blankets. I saw my phone nestled in a pile of dirty shirts, blinking on and off. I slowly went over and got it. Sure enough, I had eight new texts, from none other than Noah. I opened them one by one.

**Ok that's cool.**

**If u dont want 2 talk about it i mean.**

**Cody?**

**Ya there?**

**I no u r.**

**Dont make me come over there!**

**I will if u dont answer me!**

**Im about 2 come!**

I sighed. He lies about a lot of things, but I knew he wasn't lying right now. I replied "let urself in," then flopped down on my bed again. I heard the front door being unlocked (because Noah knows where we hide the spare key), and someone enter the apartment. I heard people talking, then footsteps, then my bedroom door being opened.

"Oh my gosh."

I groaned. "What?"

"You look awful. Even worse than that time you got the flu and you-"

"Okay! You don't have to bring _that _up."

"Ew. When was the last time you brushed your teeth? It smells like... rotten puke."

"No, actually... it's fresh puke."

He took a step back. "That's disgusting. Don't say anything else until you brush." He pushed me into the bathroom, and then I really saw myself for the first time. My hair was messy and tangled, my face was greasy, my eyes were sunken in and had bags resting under them from lack of sleep. I looked way skinnier than usual, my flesh was pale and weak, and my clothes were wrinkled because I had slept in them. I probably smelled gross too because I couldn't quite remember the last time I had taken a shower. It felt wonderful to finally brush my teeth.

"Okay, now take a shower. I can't stand that smell anymore." Noah backed out and closed the door behind him. I sighed and stood there. "I don't hear running water in there!" Noah yelled.

Once in the shower, I regretted not taking one yesterday. It felt so good, you'd think that I'd never taken a shower before. I felt all of the emotions, the pain and suffering, the self-pity, and all of the wasted tears slide off of me. Though I had a crush on Gwen for a long time, we had only been going out for a week. She was probably going to dump me anyway. Then, I heard the bathroom door open. I cautiously peeked my face out of the shower curtain, careful not to reveal any other part of me.

"Noah! What're you doing?!"

"Helping you. What are you doing?"

"Taking a SHOWER! Now GET OUT!" Normally, I wouldn't really care, but I was kind of nervous, because he was being so nice to me.

"Relax. I'm just looking for stuff." He had his hands plunged into the cabinet under the sink and was rifling through it. "Don't mind me, just keep doing what you're doing." I couldn't relax though. I kept thinking _This is so weird. This is awkward._ Eventually, he left and I could shower in peace.

After I was out of the shower and fully clothed, Noah instructed me to brush my teeth again.

"Why? I didn't eat anything in the shower," I said defensively.

"No, but this time you're going to use a new toothbrush," he shoved a purple toothbrush into my hand, and I noticed my old red one in the trash, "and you're going to do a better job." He shoved a tube of toothpaste into my other hand.

"You're like the mother I always wanted, but never got," I stated, staring at him in the mirror. A look of caring showed on his face, but it was quickly chased away by his frown. "That's cute," he said sarcastically, then left.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. I shoved the toothbrush in my mouth. Noah came back shortly, carrying a hair dryer.

"Whare ya onna do wif fat?" I said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Clip my toenails."

"No, seriously."

"Well, let's think for a minute. What do you do with a _hair dryer_?" His voice got higher because he was mimicking me. "Let me scratch my wet head while I try to figure this out." He looked at me skeptically.

That day, I figured out that I hate hair dryers. Noah blasted me with it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, using my hands to shield my face.

"Just hold still!" he yelled back, and he attacked me with the hot air again.

"Do you know what you're doing?!"

"I have four older sisters, remember? I've seen them do this enough times, so I think I know how to do this."

Miraculously, when he finished, it didn't look half-bad. But I had to make one thing clear. "Let's vow to never do this again," I laughed.

"Agreed."

I tried to comb my hair back down, but some parts were stuck high in the air. Oh well. "I can't believe girls do this. It's ridiculous!"

"I know! I guess there are some things us guys will never understand."

"You know, Gwen never really put effort into looking good, yet she was always beautiful." I sighed. Tears reappeared as I once again pictured my dead girlfriend.

"Soooo... Wanna play video games?" Noah quickly changed subject.

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, sure." I smiled. "Are you ready to lose?"

* * *

**Hahaha. My mom always yells at me for not drying my hair, but I too hate hair dryers, so I felt the need to add that in. Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry Sierra wasn't in this chapter, but she definately will be next time!**


	3. True Feelings

**Chapter 3! Are you as excited to read this as I am to write it? I hope so! Special thanks to Shindou Ranmaru for the genius idea! Sorry, Coderra fans, but you will get your time to shine eventually! (Just not yet... Please don't hurt me!)**

* * *

"C'mon, give it up. I'm creaming you!"

"No! The Codester is not a quitter!"

We were sitting in my living room, playing video games and chowing down on barbeque chips. Well, I was, since I hadn't eaten in like, twenty-four hours. "Wait!" I paused the game, shoved another handful of chips in my mouth, said "okay," which probably sounded like, "offhay," and continued playing the game. We had been doing this for about two hours. I had quite a collection of chip crumbs in my lap, since it's challenging to eat a big handful (or mouthful) of chips without using your hands.

"Wait!" I paused it again.

"C'mon Cody! I was just about to beat you!" Noah complained.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. "You want one?" I offered.

"Hmmm... a can of bubbly, artificially colored sugar..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes."

I was just about to throw it, but then I remembered he can't catch. While I was trekking back to the couch, he unpaused the game.

"Hey! No fair!" I ran back, threw the sodas down, and grabbed a controller, but it was too late. 'Player 2 Wins!' flashed across the screen.

"You totally cheated!"

"I would've won anyway." He grabbed one of the abandoned cans from the floor and took a big gulp. I refrained from tipping it and spilling it on him because he was so nice to me this morning, even though he was being an ass right now. AKA- his usual self.

"What, no 'I'm gonna win next time' crap?"

"Ha, yeah. I'll get you next time!" I said half-heartedly.

Noah, sensing my sudden mood change, said, "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"But you've ignored me all week."

"It's not you, it's just I... needed to be alone."

"If it wasn't for me, where would you be right now? In your room crying? Or maybe at the cemetary, getting hypothermia?"

I suddenly grew mad. "I didn't ask for you to get involved, you know!"

"Yeah, but that's what friends DO for each other!"

I felt tears threatening to pour out. Before I could stop myself, I was bawling on Noah's shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I was finished, he had a big wet spot on his shirt. I wiped my face with my hands and slumped back into the couch. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, embarrased.

"Look, I know this is hard on you, probably harder than anybody else, since you were still going out when she, umm... Anyway, if you want to talk about it, I will totally listen, but if you don't I guess that's okay too."

We sat in silence. I was trying to compose myself, because at the moment, I'm pretty sure I would start to cry again if I opened my mouth. My phone, which was sitting on the table, beeped again. I stared at it for a minute, and wondered who texted. _Could it possibly be...? _I excitedly jumped at it, wondering if it really _could _be... _her._

**CODYYYYY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

"Oh." It was Sierra. I put my phone back down and hugged my knees into my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noah look at me, confused, but he didn't say anything.

"Right after I heard about it," I started, "I didn't believe them. So I texted Gwen 'are you okay?' I'm still... waiting for an answer, I guess."

"Cody... That's, umm," Noah cleared his throat, "sweet."

"No, it's not. It's weird. I know I'll never get a response, so why should I even bother waiting for one? It's stupid."

"It's not weird."

"And if Sierra killed her, it would be my fault!"

"What?"

"You know how she gets jealous! We've all seen her obsess over me! She could've easily killed Gwen just so I'd like her!"

Noah pondered this, then snapped his fingers. "Maybe she did subconsciously!"

"Explain."

"Homicidal somnambulism."

"What?"

"It's a sleeping disorder where you kill people while your asleep."

"So, let me get this straight. You think she murdered Gwen while she SLEEPING?!"

"Has she ever said anything about sleepwalking?"

"Well, I don't really listen to her..."

"Think, Cody!"

"One time, she told a story about how she thought she saw me outside her window on a white horse, but she was dreaming and she fell in a rosebush."

He chuckled at that. "So maybe she did kill Gwen, just not intentionally."

"Wait, weren't you trying to convince me yesterday that you think Sierra did it, just because she was creepy?"

"Yeah, but I knew that you would never agree with me on that theory."

"True, true." We both sat in deep thought, but then my phone started ringing. We both jumped. I reached for it.

"It's Sierra!" I whispered.

"Answer it!"

"No! I'm scared of her!"

Noah snatched the phone out of my hands. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker!" I instructed.

"Okay, geez." He put it on the table. "Hello?"

"You're not Cody! Who is this?"

"Noah."

"Where's Cody?"

"Uhh..." He looked at me, and I frantically shook my head no and mouthed 'I'm not here!'

"He's... out with his parents."

"Then why do you have his phone?"

"He left it here by mistake." It amazes me how easily he can lie.

"Oh. Do you know if he's free tomorrow?"

"He isn't. We're going kayaking together."

"But it's the middle of December!"

"Your point?"

"What about the day after?"

"He's sleeping over at my house."

She made that little 'hmph' noise that she does. "Well, good-bye, _Noah. _You Cody stealer! You are of no use to me!" And then she hung up.

"So we're going kayaking tomorrow?" I laughed.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!" he defended. "Would you rather spend the day with her?"

"Okay! Thanks," I smiled, but he looked away. It was almost as if he didn't want to look me in the eye, like he was hiding something, but that was nonsense. We're best friends, so he's not awkward and shy around me like he is around other people.

"Look, I have to go."

"Why so soon?"

"It's just... You wouldn't..." He got up and started to walk towards the door. I knew he couldn't lie when he was flustered.

"What? Was it something I said?" I joked.

"Yes," he answered seriously.

"Noah, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"And here you are, apologizing for something you didn't even do." He turned around in the doorway to face me. His cheeks burned bright red, redder than I've ever seen them before. It looked kind of painful.

"Uh, what?"

He sighed. "It's not you, it's me."

"Are you... breaking up with me?" I asked, very confused.

"Cody, you're so cute, and..." _Did he just call me cute?_ "I think I'm in love with you."

I stood there, shocked, while my brain tried to understand what he just said. He ran into his own apartment and locked the door.

"Noah, wait," I called weakly, but I didn't go after him.

* * *

An hour later, I knew exactly what I was going to tell him. _Sorry, I'm straight, but we can still be friends._ My head was about to explode from the pressure of turning down my best friend. I hated making people sad, after all. But I bravely stepped up to his door and knocked. Normally, I would just walk in, but today that might be a little weird. One of his older sisters, Monica, answered.

"Hey, is Noah there?"

"No, I think he went to the roof. Do you know what happened? All I saw was him running out of here, and it looked like he was crying."

"It's a long story. But thanks," I answered. Then I walked down the hallway to the secret staircase that led to the roof. It was hidden behind a giant fake tree. Noah and I discovered it about ten years ago, but now the only times we go up there is when we want to be alone. Usually, it's Noah that comes up here. Sure enough, I saw him with his back facing me, sitting on a wooden box.

"Hey, it's me," I said. He didn't answer. Stubborn as always.

"Look, Noah, I..." It was too weird talking to the back of his head, so I walked over and stood in front of him. I looked him in the eyes, but he didn't look at me. His eyes were open...

...but they didn't have any life in them.

* * *

**Oohhh, frightening! You know what to do- review! Hey, that rhymes! Anyway, the mysterious murderer strikes again! Or maybe it was suicide? Tell me what you think when you REVIEW!**


	4. Haunting Thoughts

**Sorry I had to kill Noah, but it fits in with the story. This chapter gets boring, since it's mainly Cody's thoughts. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it! And the calm comes before the storm, if you catch my drift...**

* * *

I watched it all. I watched the ambulances pull up to the aparrtment building, and paramedics rush to the roof. I watched them trying so hard, but sadly failing, to revive him. I watched his family's faces as they realized that there was no chance left, that he wasn't coming back. I watched them weep and hug each other as they carried his dead body away. I watched the ambulance with my best friend in it drive away. I watched all of this, and yet, I wasn't there. I was somewhere else, where nightmares weren't real, and everyone I loved was alive.

I sat, numbly, on the wooden box, right next to where I found a dead Noah, not even two hours ago. Everyone else left. It was just me and the blood stains next to me. I stared at the full moon, searching for answers, but my brain wasn't exactly functioning properly. I eventually gave up and shoved every thought out of my mind. I was vaguely aware, at one point, that it was getting colder and darker and that I should head back inside, but I pushed that thought away too.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up on concrete. Immediately, the memories of last night came rushing back. I layed there for a few minutes, too weak to move. Then, I stood up and stared out at the Austin skyline, just as I had from my room two days ago. It was comforting then, but now it just made me sick. All those people out there, with not a care in the world, while two of the most important people in my life just died. Some people might've seen reports of Gwen's death, maybe even Noah's, and not given either one a second thought.

I slowly made my way back to my apartment. If I moved too quickly, the walls would start spinning and the floor might fall out from underneath me. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. My parents never remembered to lock it; that was always my job. The door shut behind me, and I collapsed on the floor, in a semi-fetal position.

"There you are! We've been so worried! Where were you?" my mom exclaimed.

I mumbled something like, "I was busy dying on the roof," but I don't think she heard me. She came over and helped me up, but after a second, I just fell over again.

"Oh, honey," she cooed. She half-carried, half-dragged me to my room. 'Thanks a bunch,' I thought. She almost dislocated my shoulders trying to get me onto my bed. But I guess I shouldn't complain. She was at least trying to be motherly. Then, she left and I was engulfed in silence. I moved into a more comfortable position. I was stiff and sore from sleeping on the roof. It was a wonder no one found me up there and called the cops or something.

I didn't think, I just tried to sleep. But I couldn't. My mom came back in with some water and toast and suggested that I take a shower, because I smelled like a "forty-year-old hobo." By that time, I was feeling well enought to stand, not like earlier, when my limbs either felt like jello or bricks. She left me in peace again, and I started to nibble on my toast. Unfortunately, an image of Noah's dead body flashed through my mind, and I quickly lost my appetite. I decided that a shower couldn't hurt.

I know what you may be thinking. 'Wow, he seems to have gotten over Noah pretty fast. He was in tears over Gwen for a week!' But at that point, nothing could hurt me. I was done. I was turning into a hard-ass that didn't give a damn about anything. Frankly, I was scaring myself.

After a quick shower, I crawled into bed again. I fully intended to sleep, even though it was only eleven. But I knew I wasn't going to put effort into moving around again until I had slept, so I was stuck there. The blinds were pulled shut, but a little bit of sunshine still found it's way in. 'Good,' I thought. 'If a murderer came in, I can at least see who it is.'

Then I asked myself, 'Who would you expect to see?'

My first thought was Sierra. Noah had led me to think that it was her. His reasonings made sense. She could have been so jealous that Gwen was my girlfriend that she had decided to murder her, whether she was awake or not. But why would she want to kill Noah?

I thought of the phone call. Noah had made up plans for the both of us, just to keep me away from her. Or rather her away from me. I struggled to remember what she had said right before she hastily hung up. I was ninety percent positive that it wasn't "I'm going to kill you," but what was it? If only Noah were here. He would probably remember.

My mind wandered to the scene I had discovered on the roof last night. His blue shirt was stained purple with blood, and had clung to his scrawny chest. It had appeared that he was stabbed, just once, but his face didn't show any fear. I shuddered as I thought of his eerily blank expression, with his eyes open and everything. If only I had followed him out right after he had told me he was gay, like any good friend should have. If we had been together on the roof, yes, there is a chance that we could both be dead right now, but a greater chance that we wouldn't be.

Okay, I'm getting off topic. No more 'I should have...' because he's already dead. Other than Sierra, who could've done it? Assuming that they were killed by the same person, the only people they were both associated with would have to be from Total Drama. Of course Courtney hated Gwen, but Noah? I couldn't imagine what he would do to piss her off that much. Duncan didn't like Noah, but I doubt he would lay a finger on Gwen, even though they broke up about two months ago. Noah hated Alejandro, but I don't think the feeling was mutual. Heather hated everyone, but she was just naturally bitchy. Trent may have snapped again and decided to kill his ex, but that doesn't match up with Noah. Sierra's the only one that makes sense on both sides.

She must have snuck a knife into the building and done the dirty deed really fast, before anyone could notice her. But you'd think Noah would've yelled or something. Why did he have such a blank expression? The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Suicide.

Maybe. I don't recall a bloody knife in his hands or anything, but it was still possible.

I ran through the cast again, or should I say, suspects. I counted them off with my fingers. Owen, no, Lindsay, no, Izzy, no, Harold, no... But I only had twenty-three. Who was I missing? I gasped.

Me.

'No, no, no. I didn't do it. Right?' I nervously thought. 'No, I didn't.' But I didn't believe myself. Of course, I was awake when Noah died, or possibly commited suicide, but Gwen was murdered during the nighttime. I know where her house is, I've been there a million times, and I could easily get there with my eyes closed. Gwen sleeps with her bedroom door closed and locked, but I know where she hides the key. Plus, I've been known to sleep-walk before.

NO. I DIDN'T KILL MY GIRLFRIEND. SIERRA DID.

But was it really Sierra... _or was it me?_ I fell asleep before the thought could haunt me any longer.

* * *

**Well? Was it Sierra or Cody? Suicide or not? Tell me your thoughts when you REVIEW!**


	5. Hearing Voices

**Tada! The final chapter, where all of your questions will be answered!**

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. Pretty nice way to wake up, if I do say so myself! But the sun was almost setting. Oh, that's right, I just took a nap. I yawned and stretched and stood up, looking at myself in the mirror. I saw my shining, smiling face staring back.

My phone blinked. I had a new text, from Sierra._ Sierra... There was something about her... _Maybe I just had a dream about her or something. No biggie.

**Hey cody can i come over?**

I was shocked that she actually asked. Usually she just barges over. Since she was polite about it, and I woke up in a good mood, I said "sure." What was the harm in that?

I shot Gwen a text that said, "Hey gorgeous gwennie :) whatcha doin?" Then I stuck my phone in my pocket and headed to the kitchen, bouncing as I walked. My dad was at the table, working on his laptop, when I walked in.

"Hey Codeman," he greeted, not bothering to look up.

"Hey!"

My mom, who was washing dishes, suddenly turned around. "Cody!" she exclaimed, then she looked confused. "How... h-how are you?"

"Great!"

She looked around nervously. "That's... great!" she said with fake-cheerfulness. My mom was such a bad actress. It was kind of unsettling how she reacted. I could tell she was nervous and upset about something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Do you want a sandwich or anything?" she cautiously asked. I realized that I was super hungry.

"Sure! A sandwich would be awesome!"

"Okay," she weakly replied, then set off to work, seemingly glad to have something to do. Before long, I was taking a huge bite out of a peanut butter sandwich. My favorite. The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

"Oh, I almost forgot! It's Sierra," I said, jumping up to get the door. Both of my parents silently nodded.

The second the door was opened, Sierra wrapped me in a hug. "Come on in," I invited, closing the door behind her. We walked side-by-side back into the kitchen.

"Let me guess- peanut butter?" she questioned.

"Yeah! You want a bite?" I replied, holding the sandwich out to her.

"No thanks. Just ate." She held her stomach, as if she was absolutely stuffed. I nodded in response.

"So, your father and I are going across the hall for dinner at the Matthews' in a few minutes, if you two want to come," my mom informed us. Sierra looked over at me expectantly, surely knowing that Noah Matthews and his family lived across the hall.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we want to come?"

"O-okay, well, we're just going to head over there now. Come on by when you're ready." She left, and my dad followed shortly after. I heard the front door close, then we sat in silence, except for the noise of my eating.

"Cody, I heard about what happened."

"You know what's weird?" I accidently interupted her. She gestured for me to continue. "Gwen hasn't texted me back yet. She's always with her phone!"

"Uh, Cody?"

"Hm?" I said, mid-bite.

"Gwen's, umm... gone."

I looked at her quizically. Gone where? She never told me she was leaving.

"You know. Dead," she supplied.

Gwen? Dead?

"That's not funny, Sierra."

"I'm not joking! Noah's dead too!"

I sat, confused for a minute. Something told me she was telling the truth.

"You're the one who found him dead, last night! Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. I swallowed and stood up, staring straight ahead. "You're right." My eye started to twitch. "They're both dead. Deceased. Gone." The same vivid image of Noah's lifeless body swam before my eyes. I must've stood there for longer than normal, because Sierra nervously stuttered "C...Cody?"

"Dead. And I'll never get to say goodbye," I whispered sinisterly. "And Sierra... you... you KILLED THEM!" I yelled. She yelped when I peered at her with a crazy look in my eye.

"What are you talking about?" She stood as well.

I took a step towards her. "You MURDERED them. You were JEALOUS."

"Why would I do that?"

"To finally have me."

"But... I wouldn't purposely make you depressed just so I could 'have you.' I just want to make you happy, not kill your loved ones." While she was saying this, I walked towards her, and she kept backing up. I had backed her up against the wall. "Look Cody, I accept the fact that you have other friends, even a girlfriend. I don't like it, but I accept it. I accept that you'll never like me the way that I like you. Actually, I don't like you." She grew quieter. "I love you." Then she hurriedly kissed me, right on the lips.

She sure looked surprised when she pulled away and I started screaming. I grabbed the closest pan and threw it on the ground.

"Cody! Calm down!"

"You can't tell me to calm down! I MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND AND I DROVE MY BEST FRIEND TO SUICIDE!" I shrieked. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

I turned around and flipped the kitchen table over. Hot tears streamed down my face and the world grew blurry. But anger, fear, and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I started to throw glass plates across the room and yell very fierce cuss words. Sierra was smart and hid behind the refridgerator.

"Cody..." I noticed that she was crying too because thin mascara trails ran down her cheeks. I immediately stopped, but I was still breathing hard and shaking. Salty tears found their way into my mouth.

"No... no, this is a dream... I can't take it... wake up..." I spoke, delirious. I slowly sank into a ball on the floor. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to stop shaking, which didn't work.

"Cody, are you okay?" Sierra asked, but I could tell she was still across the room. A petite hand rested on my shoulder.

"Cody, it's me, Gwen. Can you hear me?"

"No... This isn't happening!" Then I knew that I had finally snapped. I was hearing voices inside my head. Voices of dead people.

"Cody, honey, are you okay?" said a familiar monotone voice. Only two people could call me 'honey,' and that voice was definitely not my mom.

"No!" I moaned, still with my eyes closed. "Go away! Wake up, Cody, dammit, WAKE UP!" I wailed.

"Cody, snap out of it!"

"It's okay, Cody!"

"This isn't a dream, Cody. Gwen and I are still alive."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and my head ached, like it was about to explode. Then, Sierra's voice piped up, right next to me this time.

"It's true. They're really here. Just open your eyes, Cody. It's going to be okay."

I cautiously opened my eyes, and three faces swam into view. They were all equally concerned, all for my sake. I knew they all cared about me. I looked at each of them individually. Sierra still had mascara running down her face, but she was softly smiling now. Noah's forehead was creased with worry, and his eyes were searching me to make sure I was all right. Gwen's blue and black hair was messily strewn across her face, and she looked at me with hopeful curiosity.

All I could say was, "But... you're dead! And so are you!"

"It was a prank, set up by none other than Chris McLean," Noah informed.

"They set it all up, and you were the first victim," Gwen explained. "They held me in captive for a week, then Noah joined me last night."

"What the hell?" I mumbled, slowly starting to realize what they were saying.

"Oh, Cody, your hands!" Gwen cried. I looked down, and they were coated in broken glass and blood. Noah helped me stand and guided me to the sink. Sierra started to clean my hands off, while Gwen just hugged me. I stood there in a daze. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making me jump.

"I'll get it," Noah offered. I heard him say, "Oh. It's _you._"

Another voice said, "Is Cody there?" It was familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yeah, but I doubt he wants to talk to a scumbag like you. Wait here."

Whoever it was obviously didn't wait, because two sets of footsteps came back down the hallway.

"Cody, Chris McJerkface is here."

Chris stepped into the room. "Hey, I heard that!" Then he turned to face me. "Cody, Cody, Cody... I never intended for it to go this far." He gestured around the room at the glass shards and the overturned table. I just stared at him blankly. I was glad it seemed to make him uncomfortable. He continued on. "So, you're not going to sue me or anything, right?" No response. "Don't worry, we're not going to air this on television, like we originally were." Now all four of us stared at him. "What? Say something!"

"You little ba-"

"Noah," I butt in, before he could say anything. Then my eyes rested on Chris again. "What kind of... _sick _person are you? Playing with my emotions for entertainment? Is that fun for you? To watch a kid's life crumble right before your eyes? Hell yeah I'm going to sue you! Why on earth did you do this?"

"I ran out of good ideas," he admitted, and he hung his head in shame.

"So just do another season of Total Drama," Sierra suggested.

"But with a whole new cast!" Noah cut in. "Because we're not coming back."

"You know, that's good! Thanks guys!" And with that, he left.

"Thank god he's gone," Gwen breathed. "I was afraid he was going to pull another stunt and kidnap me again."

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, still trying to make sense of this situation. "Noah, I saw you! You were totally dead!"

"Ah, yes. I was sitting on the roof, because of," he blushed, "yeah... Then these guys dressed in all black jumped out of nowhere and drugged me! I guess it was the same science that made Juliet appear that she was dead..." He got that faraway look in his eyes that only showed up when he was thinking really hard about something.

"You know what? Whatever. As long as we're all safe now."

* * *

Man, you should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when we all walked into Noah's apartment. If only we had taken a picture. There was so much hugging and kissing and explaining that the rest of the night was a blur. The next day, everyone's parents, including mine, sat down with a lawyer and they worked everything out. Chris had to go to jail for six months, for kidnappinng two teens and torturing another, and when he was released, he hosted Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

Gwen and I continued to date. Sierra and Noah started hanging out with us too, and pretty soon, the four of us became inseperable.

But now they're talking about a fifth season. I hope we all live to see the end of it.

* * *

**Man, I suck at writing endings. But please tell me what you think! Was it everything you hoped for? (Sorry NoCo and Coderra fans that this had to end with Gwody.) Did you expect the unexpected with the surprise ending? I was originally planning for Sierra to be the murderer, but then I turned her into a good character, because I really have no problem with her. But anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
